Not An Ordinary Beautiful Fairytale
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: It all begins with 'Once Upon A Time' and all time hater.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!"

"Morning!"

Since the beginnning of the day, a cheerful atmosphere is spreading through Alice Academy, especially at the elementary division where a certain girl with sunny aura is greeting every person she met on the corridor. "Good morning, Miss Sakura," a teacher answered then pat her head, "You seem happier today. Is it because of the new comer?" She nods as an answer. The older person knows very well about her. He is also the one that told her secretly about a transfer student.

"Okay, sit down everyone! You'll have a new friend today," He manages to calm the children by his speech. "Come on in, Mister Hyuuga," as he spoke, a certain raven haired boy walks into the class. With his blood shot colored eyes, he quickly shuts everyone. "Please introduce yourself,"

"I am Natsume Hyuuga,"he said, leaving a wide silence before teacher Narumi coughs on purpose. "Okay then. Starting today Natsume will be studying here. Please be nice to him," after saying it, he let the young man walks to his seat near the window. Right next to him, a pair of wide hazelnut eyes stares until he reaches his place. "What are you looking at?" he asks her rudely without the teacher noticing.

"Oh, nothing. You've got pretty eyes there," she says while smiling. "Nice to meet you, Natsume. I'm Mikan Sakura," she reaches out her hand only to get ignored by him, but then she withdraws it while still smiling. "It's okay if you don't want to shake hand. I hope we will still be friend," after saying it the girl is drawing back her attention to the whiteboard, not noticing the glare from the new student.

* * *

Since that day, Mikan whom known as anybody's girl is struggling just to make Natsume answered her greeting, but it failed every single morning. Her friends begin to feel sorry toward her and thinking that Natsume is being too rude, but the last-year girl denies it by saying that Natsume is still not used to the new environment. All she does everyday is thinking of a strategy to make Natsume his friend.

"Mikan, dear," her mother walks inside her room after knocking several times. "Are you busy?" she asks. Her beloved mother has just arrived yesterday after 6 months business trip, there's no way she would turn her down so she quickly shakes her head. "I just want you to give the food I've prepared to our new neighbor. Is it okay?"

"Totally fine, Mother!" she jumps off her bed to cling to her arm. "Anything for you, Mother," she says but her mother seems a bit off even though she smiles. "Is there something wrong, Mother?" but the older woman shakes her head "I want to tell you something after you deliver the food, okay?"

* * *

With red hoody jacket and white skirt, Mikan looks totally similar to the girl on little riding hood and the fox fairytale. She knocks her neighbor door but no one appear. She knocks it again several times until the hurried foot step can be heard. "Wait a sec—,"

Seconds of silence appear between them. The first one to wake up is the brunette. "Natsume? You live here all the time?" she asks excitedly when he urges himself to slam the door right in front of her eyes. "I'm your neighbor. You are my new neighbor. Wow! Just amazing!" she exclaimed but he quickly cut her words "I'm outta here," he nearly closes the door if she doesn't stop him by her saying "Wait, Natsume! I'm here to deliver my mother's home made cake to your family. She said sorry because she was in a trip for a few months," her explanation definitely changes the boy expression. Unreadable. It is as if he hates her cake but at the same time he doesn't have the right to reject it. He quickly take it from her grasp. "I'll give it to my grandpa then," before slamming the door.

"So he doesn't live alone as the rumor said. He does live with his grandpa,' she murmurs before walking happily back to her house. To talk to her mother.

* * *

She is called to her room. The hall seems quieter than usual. The maids gone. Her father doesn't go back home after a long time. It's only her and her mother. "Mikan, I'm so sorry," her mother said with teary eyes. "We have to move abroad," the words seem unclear, but Mikan has already knew the next word. "We can't bring you along with us, b-but we should sell the house," she finally says it then hugging her little girl tightly. Mikan Sakura knows the reason all along. She is just their adopted child. She is more than grateful to have this rich and kind family to take care of her since she was baby, that's why she can't cry. She shouldn't cry.

"It's okay mother. I'm okay to move out. Thank you for all this time," she says, smiling and patting her mother trembling back. Her mother explains about moving her to the orphan near their house, where they took Mikan when she was baby, much to her surprise. "Hey, I can easily make a lot of friends there, Mother! It's completely fine!" she grins so her mother won't be worry about her even though she and her father has already invested a lot of money for her and make Mikan having the largest room alone. She still grins a lot until the exit exam, feeling grateful until the day she takes her to the airport for saying good bye for the last time.

The entrance exams for middle high division of Alice Academy has already passed. Nearly all of elementary students passed it, but only two of the brightest score could give a speech on the entrance ceremony and everyone has already know the person even before the exam results out. "Congratulation, Mikan! Don't get nervous on your speech or tripped on your shoes lace, 'kay?" some seniors ruffle the grinning freshman. "I'm not the first place, you know," she quickly changes the topic so they won't make fun of her. One of her senior says, "The Hyuuga, right? He's already the first since he moved here. What's so special about it? He's just being too all of himself,"

"Hey, I was the first too, so it won't be any different, right? He's a good person, he just can't express it well," she says while checking her appearance once again. "I gotta go! Bye Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki!" then she rushes to the front line of the student. Her seniors look at her petite figure while thinking how generous she could be. She was always the top scorer every year but suddenly a cocky new student take her place away. She should be mad to him, but instead she just wants to befriend with him.

* * *

The entrance ceremony speech was great thanks to Natsume and Mikan. In a blink of an eye, both of them has already had a lot of fans and haters. Mikan's with the boys while Natsume's with the girls party which also at the same time become Mikan Sakura's haters, especially when they are seatmate again even after Natsume hating her so much.

The environment goes around as usual, when Mikan wants to befriend with Natsume but he rejects it as fast as the wind blows. The event is getting more excited with a lot of love letters in each other's shoe rack. Some of them is hateful letter, for example a letter from Mikan lover who hate him goes near her (Natsume quickly snorts) or a bunch of garbage in her locker (and her fans quickly help her clean it all). It happens everyday even until today, after a half year studying on the middle school division and their age turn twelve.

"Oh what a coincidence! Are you going home too, Natsume?" a happy go lucky Mikan greets the raven haired boy who has just finishing his soccer practice, but he's just silent. His expression looks serious before crumbling the paper then toss it to the trash bin. He doesn't seem to notice the girl near him until walking out of the school ground. Her hazel eyes follows him until he's gone afar by the cloudly weather before the heavy rain, then she quickly looks inside the garbage can. She opens the crumbled paper ball only to finds out his biggest secret.

* * *

#TBC

Hello there. It's hotaruzuyuka again!

Thanks a lot for the comments in my previous story. It really made my day :") Even though there's a lot of grammatical error or short explanations in here, I hope you'll still enjoy my multichaptered story and don't forget to leave me some comments which really become my strength for days. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

It's over for him.

He lets the harsh wind on the roof top blows his raven hair which he inherit from his mother. His ruby colored eyes look empty as he remembers the words on the mysterious letter. The one who wrote that knows his past so well. About his burnt house, the accident that kills his parents and Aoi Hyuuga, his beloved little sister. It's not his fault, but deep inside his heart he just couldn't forgive himself to let Aoi lit the fire without warning or watching her. So before anyone could find him, he will jump from the roof top after school. Without anyone noticing, he'll be just a desperate top student who is too stress about the study.

"Natsume you idiot!" A pair of tiny arms wrap him from behind. His wide red eyes looks slowly, only to find the brunette hug him with pale skin and trembling body, completely scared. His whole body stunned. He can't understand why the girl that he hates so much is the one stopping him. After all the humiliating he made toward her, he just can't find the logic reason. "Please don't jump. Please move from the edge of it. Please...don't blame yourself anymore," He quickly pushes her hard by the sudden wake up she gave him as the rain starts to pour.

"Did you...," he grits his teeth after looking at her pleading face. His attempt to be unseen by anyone failed miserably thanks to this annoying girl. "I don't need your kindness or anything. Go away!" he glares to the soaking wet girl that's trying to stand up after being pushed by him. "You can get through this. Trust me," she said but he quickly cut her off by his screaming and rough hand gripping her brunette fistful like it's going to rip off her head. "I don't need you nor ask you to get involve inside my problem. Got it?!" He grips her harder to make her cry, but instead she looks at him with soft eyes.

"We have the same problem. We don't have family so we can get through this," This time after hearing the word family, he pushes her harder until her knees scrapped by the floor. "You ass! As long as I can remember you have a mom that cooks well," she looks at him with a hard meaning before saying "No, I don't," then he walks away without hearing the rest of her words, leaving the rain pours the stunned girl sitting alone.

* * *

"Mikan? What's happened to your knees? It looks painful," her friends and fans like planets revolving around the sun, quickly approach Mikan even though she greets them as cheerful as usual. "Nothing! I'm just too clumsy," she says before giggling and saying thank you by their gifts including bandages and bread to give her strength all day. The opposite from Natsume, his fans looks at him from afar while he's eavesdropping Mikan's word. Since their encounter, he seems curious about that girl. She seems fine, lucky even by looking at her easy going attitude, but yesterday she suddenly talks like that. As if her life is as dark as him.

He quickly shakes off the thought. He feels that she's only fooling him so she will have his empathy then voila! He wants to be her friend. Not a chance, he thought. Right after he concludes, a loud thud can be heard as a lot of boy sounds so concern. "Damn! It hurts like hell!" She says out loud before sobbing a little and caressing her wounded knees with a grin. He supposes she was just hitting the desk accidentally. "Be careful, Mikan, you hit a lot of thing today," one of her friends says. "Yeah, you seems a bit off today," the other one says. "Are you sick?" another one asks her carefully.

"No, I'm fine really. Look? No runny nose or anything, right?" She smiles widely then walking with the other to the changing room for physics lesson before the boys including Natsume go to the boys changing room too.

* * *

There's definitely something wrong with her. She doesn't greet him on purpose like usual, maybe it's because of the event a few days ago, but she seems looking after him a lot, like she doesn't want him to be alone because it's dangerous. In contrast, he also feels weird toward himself. He usually didn't like her attitude a little bit, but now he's just curious whether she's still watching after him or not. His ears following her girlish voice, since following her with his eyes are too obvious. Following every single words she said gracefully while tempting every person around her. Until the shrieking table noise she made.

He tried not to turn his head so fast, but it's only the two of them here since they score perfect and no need to go to the math class like the other. "Don't worry. I'm fine," she says while closing her sight with her palm. He can tell her condition by the knitted brows and her grip on the stomach. "You must be eating something weird before," he says while stopping himself the urge to walks fast near her and ask about her unusual sickness. She laughs weakly, trying not to worry him even more. "I wonder if eating nothing considered as weird thing," He frown to hear her bad taste of humor then stand up to approach her, but he never expected the strong Mikan Sakura collapse right in front of his eyes.

He jumps to her and too shocks to notice her hot skin. "She had this high fever and she said it's fine?!" he murmurs madly but it sounds a lot more panic than it should be. He carry her fast to the school infirmary but no one in there, so he doesn't have any choice but take her to the house. The walks doesn't seem to tire him, instead he's concerning the cold sweated girl in his arm. "Is that Miss Mikan?" a woman suddenly walk fast toward him. "Oh my God! What's happened to our dear?" she asks panicly. "He had a fever so I just carry her to her house," Natsume says.

"She doesn't live there anymore. She lives on the orphan near here," the woman said, making Natsume's pupil dilated. "I advise you to bring her somewhere else since the orphan doesn't have enough medicine and our Mikan's traumatized by hospital," His hand went cold, lips dried, as he heard a piece of information about her. Why does she live on the orphan? What is the cause of her trauma? Many other question mark appear in his head, but now his priority is taking her somewhere safe before the rain falls.

* * *

#TBC

For StarElsie, RockingAngels, and MKittyz, thanks a lot for the comments! Even though it's short, but this chapter is specially for you guys and the awesome readers out there :)


End file.
